Sometimes
by Heather-Sangos1fan
Summary: Sonya transfers to Casper high and makes friends with Danny and the gang. Little does she know what will happen when she gets there...


Sometimes

Sonya took a deep breath and took a step into her 1st period math class. Why did it have to be first? Her mind didn't work in the morning, and in a new school, what if the teacher couldn't accept that? What if she got suspended on the **first day**? Her mind could work if she wanted it to, but she didn't like math. She did two years ago, when her math teacher was pretty cool and funny.

"Students, welcome your new classmate, Sonya Langford." said Vice Principle Lancer.

Sonya stood there like an idiot and waved dully. She searched the faces of her new classmates. Everyone looked equally stupid as the next kid.

"Please sit here" The teacher said, pointing to a seat next to a kid with jet black hair.

She dragged herself over to the desk and shoved her stuff onto the floor.

"Hey." said the kid on her right. "I'm Danny" He extended his hand and Sonya shook.

"Sam." said a girl in black and dark purple clothes. She was sitting to the left. She also extended her hand and Sonya took hers as well.

"Sonya" she said in return.

Sonya had 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th period with Danny. Lunch was 5th.

Her first day had gone well so far. 8th period was just around the corner, she had been introduced to Tucker, and the jerk Dash, and even Danny's crush, Paulina.

"So my next class is with Sam in room 165?" Sonya asked. It was English. She was so happy. She loved to write and read. It was her best subject.

"Yep" Sam replied.

"That means every class i have is with one of you" Sonya concluded. Then all of a sudden she shivered.

"Umm.. guys? Problem." Danny said, looking at Sonya, unsure if he should reveal his secret or not.

Skulker busted down the door of the cafeteria kitchen with a "It's been a while, ghost boy".

Sonya looked at Danny.

"Ghost boy?" she said. She looked at Danny with hurt eyes, as if there was something he wasn't telling her. She had only known him for a few hours, but she felt she knew everything about him.

"Going Ghost!" Danny said and transformed to Danny Phantom.

Sonya sat with her eyes as empty as bingo for teenagers. A million things were running through her head. He said he had a secret and it was very important to him, this must be it.

"Prepare to lose your powers ghost boy!" Skulker said.

That brought Sonya back to reality. She looked at what was going on. Danny was trapped in some kind of ghost binds, as were Sam and Tucker. Why hadn't she been touched?

"NO!" Sonya shouted and jumped in front of the beam that was inches from Danny. She felt all the strength drain from her body and she felt herself go numb.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling..._

She dropped to the ground and went limp. She was moments away from unconciousness. Her eyes opened a little and she gazed at the blurred world around her.

_This sensation's overwhelming..._

A surge of lightning went through her blood. She twitched. Then screamed. The power was too much. A headache formed, a pounding migrane. Then she thought of her friends.

_Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright_

She got up slowly, the Skulker's laughter stopped, but his mocking voice rung in Sonya's head. She couldn't let anymore pain be caused by this, this creature!

He was heading for Danny, his energy aparently drained by attempting to force his way out of the binds.

Sonya's short black hair became long flowing locks of snowy white hair, her deep blue eyes had changed to a deep pine green and her black tshirt and black jeans changed to a black long sleeve, green knuckle gloves, black pants and dark green boots. She was armed with a sword.

She carefully slid it out of the case.

"Hey, Skulker..." She taunted. "Pick on someone who can fight back..."

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"or are you just chicken?"

He lunged for her. From less than 10 feet away, he lunged with all his power, might and speed. Sonya stuck out the sword in front of her, all the Skulker did was fly into it. White-green blood flew out of him. She brought the sword up and pulled it out of him, only to stick it in his neck.

He was only phased for a few minutes, giving Sonya enough time to release Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Tucker! Sam! Run to my locker and get the Fenton Thermos!" Danny commanded.

They could only nod and ran off.

"Ready?" Sonya asked Danny, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"You bet" Danny replied to her, looking at her then the Skulker, who started to get up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed together and hit the Skulker in the chest at the same time.

Sonya stopped short. She couldn't take it. The headache slowed her down, made the world slur.

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind..._

"Ah!" She shouted.

Skulker smacked Danny as he hit a wall and made another lunge for her, this time, he was faster, stronger.

Sonya stuck up her sword again, and again it was stuck through his stomache for the second time.

She cringed and looked up. With a smirk she shot "Don't you ever learn?"

He grined and took the sword in his hands.

"Guess not!" he replied and yanked the sword out of her hands. He held it as it grew, it grew into a giant sword enfused with flames.

"NO!" Sonya shouted and reached for her weapon. She wasn't full ghost, she could die like this!

"Yes!" shouted the Skulker. He took the sword and was about to slice her head off when a green bubble formed around her.

Sonya had shut her eyes way back, waiting for inevitable death, but she opened them.

"Wha?"

Skulker was throwing the sword agaist the bubble with all his might, but it wouldn't phase it.

Sonya all of a sudden felt safer. There was a shield that the skulker couldn't break through!

After about 5 minutes the Skulker got tired. The shield dissolved.

"uh oh..." Sonya felt her fears arise again.

Skulker swung the sword and Sonya did a sumersault backwards to evade it. While her feet where in the air, she wraped them around Skulker's wrist.

"I believe thats _my_ sword." She said. She twisted her legs, making her enemy shout in pain and drop the weapon. She held it in front of her, ready for him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Skulker. In an instant he was gone.

Sonya only saw Tucker standing there with a thermos while Sam was tending to Danny.

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Sam slapped him across the face multiple times.

"Ugh..." Sonya fell to the ground. Her hair shrunk. Her normal clothes returned as did her hair color.

Danny opened his eyes.

"Where's Skulker?" He questioned.

"Right here." Tucker replied, shaking the fenton thermos in his hand.

Sonya used all her might and pulled herself up with her arms. She finally got to her knees, then feet and walked over to the group.

"Is it finally over?" She asked.

"I wish..." Danny replied. "There are many more enemies where he came from. Some are more powerful, some are less." He was taking on the role of caring mentor at the moment. But right then he looked at her and with a caring tone he said "And that one couldn't have been locked up without your help."

At that moment, Sonya felt like the most important girl in the world.

Later, Sonya had dinner with the Fentons, went home, and went to bed.

Little did any of the 4 know, that night would be the worst of thier lives.


End file.
